


Hemsworth Tears

by Ellahamato



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellahamato/pseuds/Ellahamato
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth and Ella Grayson





	Hemsworth Tears

A Woman was walking by the sidewalk, Going Back home From Her Job, She is The Owner of The community Called " Ella Hamato's Club" she was basically hurt by a boyfriend named greg Anderson, Once she came home, The Kitchen looked Wracked, Dishes are broken, the water is running and she trash is all over the place. 

" Where have you been?!" Greg said, in Anger, " You've gone Hurt!" He yells, Grabbing her arm, tightly " Can You Please Let go , I know You're overprotective and don't want me to talk to my friends-" Greg Slaps her face. " don't you dare to say that again!!" He screams, Ella tried everything, She called the police, she called her friends, her sister and her mother. She has been what is called a Slave.

About 3 years later, She saw someone Texted her, she looks at the message and it has a picture of Chris Hemsworth Hugging her, it was him! She sent a text to Chris, It says  
" Hello Chris, We meet again on Instagram..."  
Ella Knew Him since The 2 girls bullying her, proving that she met Chris before.

However; Ella Was The Only one who was the victim of Greg. " Welcome to hell..." She mumbles to herself. Her tears came down as she is sobbing In agony, she's in pain and she needs help, To get away from Greg. About 3 years later, She saw someone Texted her, she looked at the message and it has a picture of Chris Hemsworth Hugging her, it was him! She sent a text to Chris, It says  
" Hello Chris, We meet again on Instagram..."  
Ella Knew Him since The 2 girls bullied her, proving that she met Chris before.

However; Ella Was The Only one who was the victim of Greg. " Welcome to hell..." She mumbles to herself. Her tears came down as she is sobbing In agony, she's in pain and she needs help, To get away from Greg. One of her biggest Fears is Getting very hurt from him. And Once Chris Saved That Woman, He’ll Get Arrested From an Abusive relationship.


End file.
